


To Save a Life

by AriannaLaufeyson



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Some Explicit Language, clint hates loki, pietro hates tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I desperately needed some HawkSilver and Frostiron in my life, so I felt the need to make this. </p>
<p>What happens when Loki saves Pietro? Could it be what Clint needs to begin to forgive the god?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save a Life

Pietro could never say he wasn’t grateful to be living in the Avengers Tower. He hadn’t had a real house since he was ten, before the bombings. A comfortable bed, a high-power shower, air conditioning, and an always-filled refrigerator were luxuries Pietro never thought he’d get the opportunity to experience. But it was owned by Stark, it was all owned by Stark. It was absolutely cringe-worthy for a Maximoff. He lived in the same house as that billionaire and sometimes it made him sick to live alongside the man who made the weapons that killed his parents.

He did have someone in the house though, someone he truly cared for, aside from his sister of course. Clint had always been there, had always been a source of comfort for the speedster. He was average, and that was what Pietro truly wanted, truly needed. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a simple boyfriend that Pietro could settle down with. As well, Clint knew the feeling of living alongside someone he despised, someone who had hurt him. Loki.

Pietro couldn’t stand Tony. Clint couldn’t stand Loki. Who was Tony dating? None other than Loki. There would be a horribly tense atmosphere whenever the whole tower decided to watch movies together. Innocent cuddling sessions turned into competitions between the two couples to see who could get the most handsy without actually fucking right there. Good ol’ Captain America eventually got pretty close to banning their group movie nights or implementing some sort of assigned seating chart with Pietro and Tony on one side of the room, Clint and Loki on the other. The couple thusly agreed to tone it down.

Everything changed though after a certain mission.

It was rough, no one came out of it perfectly unharmed, everyone with some sort of injury. Pietro though, well, Pietro was pretty bad. The kid would never hesitate to throw himself in harm’s way if it mean protecting someone else. Rogers had been so close to being ambushed, being killed, completely unaware of the guns that Hydra agents had pointed at him. Just like in Sokovia, Pietro threw himself in front of the soldier, taking the bullets without hesitation.

So now, back in the Avengers Tower, Clint was frantic to get Pietro medical attention.

“Barton!” Tony called, racing up to the archer, his godly boyfriend following beside him.

Turning around with a crazed and panicked expression, Clint narrowed his eyes at him. “What, Tony?! I need to get him to Dr. Cho!” He shouted, ignoring the tears in his eyes as he cradled his unconscious boyfriend close to him.

“Forget Dr. Cho, Clint! Loki can use his magic to get the bullets out, no unnecessary incisions or excessive blood.” Tony explained, knowing the situation was dire. To be honest, the inventor had no problem with the quickster, he just got annoyed by his bratty attitude and stubborn unwillingness to give him a chance to show that he was no longer the Merchant of Death.

Clint glared at the billionaire, shielding his lover from the god. “Absolutely not, Stark. He is not touching Pietro, no way!” That asshole had taken control of his body and tampered with his mind. He would die before he let that happen to Pietro, not his little brat, he’d been through enough in his life.

“I do not intend to bring harm to him, Barton, I want to help!” Loki yelled in return, furrowing his brows. He honestly had grown to be a good man in the company of the Avengers. He’d wanted to be worthy of living alongside them, of being Tony’s lover. Now he fought with them, joked with them, he was one of them. He no longer had the desire to hurt them, though he may play the occasional prank. But this.. this was serious and he intended to do all that he could.

Tony let out a sigh, seeing no sign of submission in his eyes. “Clint, Pietro will die by the time that you get him to Cho and she could assemble her team. He’ll bleed out on her table and I think you know that. Loki has changed, and I think part of you knows that too. Let him do this, Clint, it’s the only chance that Pietro has.”

Fuming and still holding his glare at the two of them, he sighed. “Fine. But if he dies, I will never forgive either of you.” He growled, rushing his lover to the kitchen table and laying him down gently, still holding onto his hand desperately.

Glad to have that over with, Loki approached the table and analyzed the weak body on top of it. This would take a lot of effort and energy, and he knew that he’d be pretty frail afterwards. He needed to do this, though, for the good of the team and for redemption in his own eyes.

It was a long hour of carefully extracting the bullets, twenty-two total, from the young man’s body, all while making sure he maintained a stable heartbeat. It was exhausting and very taxing on Loki’s strength as he pulled out the last bullet and began to heal his wounds. It was almost over, and Pietro was already recovering, probably some accelerated healing that came along with his speed. Finally, the wounds closed up and he left the speedster to recover. Loki however started to stumble back, no longer having the energy to even support his own weight. Tony bolted up, catching his lover and supporting him. “Jesus, babe..” He breathed, gently leading the god to the couch and laying him down. He knew just how far Loki had had to push himself to save the man, and while he wanted to scold him for doing everything he could, he knew that times like these were what Loki needed to feel like a better man.

The entire team needed to rest, Pietro and Loki the most.

~

When Pietro woke, he was weary and his mind fogged up. His recollection of what had happened was dim and missing too many pieces to make any sense to him. Wait.. Was he on the kitchen table? Slowly, he sat up, discovering just how sore he was. Glancing around, he concluded that he was most definitely in the kitchen. Then it hit him, he’d nearly been killed trying to save Rogers. Hell, he thought he actually had died. But here he was, no signs of any injury on him aside from his aching body. Surely Dr. Cho wasn’t that incredible and she certainly wouldn’t work on a kitchen table. If all of this wasn’t confusing enough, he glanced at the living room and stared in awe at Clint talking casually to Loki. Well, that was quite the sight. Both of them looked fairly tired, but the god had dark purple bags under his eyes and just gave off the aura that he was a lot more exhausted than the others.

Carefully and with a bit of groaning, Pietro managed to get off of the table and wandered his way over to his lover and the man that he thought he despised.

Turning his head, Clint gasped and smiled brightly at the sight of his boyfriend limping over to him. “Pietro..” He breathed, pulling him in gently and placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“W,What’s going on..?” The speedster asked hesitantly, obviously referring to lack of tension between the archer and the god.

A little grin spread onto Clint’s face as he glanced at Loki. “He saved your life, brat. No one else could’ve, but he did it. So in a way, I owe him my life. Figured I could give him a second chance.” He shrugged, causing Loki to let out a tiny chuckle.

Huh. So Clint had been able to move past his extreme disdain for the god.. Looks like he was the only one left with a vendetta between the two couples.

“Y’know, it was Tony’s idea, to have Loki save you.. He knew that getting you to Dr. Cho was useless.. He really had to convince me..” Clint continued, obviously urging Pietro to give Tony a second chance as well.

Maybe.. Just maybe they could work together and move past their problems.. Pietro owed it to the billionaire.


End file.
